Untitled
by Mizu-Miha
Summary: OFF HIATUS Shuichi, like always, shows up at Hiro's house. But this time he's battered and bruised. Ryuichi is unable to help since he's in the same situation. Now Tohma is in the mix! What does he have to do with it?
1. Suprise Visit

Untitled Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

A/N: So, as I said before, I'm going to re-write my entire story because I couldn't take how bad it was. I didn't have that much inspiration for this chapter, so I don't think it's all that good. Funny thing is, is that I couldn't remember if Hiro had a front porch and a balcony or just one, so I went and re-watched one part of Gravitation just to see… But I ended up watching the entire series all over again. Heh. Also, I want to majorly apologize for not updating in such a long time. I feel like I've seriously neglected you and the site, so I'm promising now, on paper, that I'll try to update as much as I can and as soon as I can. Though, it's my senior year and AP tests are going to start in May haha, so I'm constantly busy. Anyway, I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies. Oh, and for those that emailed me FOREVER ago about the uncensored part of Chapter 3 or 4 (I don't remember which), I'm going to put it all up on here as I rewrite the story. I had some done, but I didn't feel that it was fitting in the story line, whatever my story line is O_O.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation, although I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to write fanfics.

Hiro sat in the living room, writing down notes on a paper. The music blaring in his ears cut him off from the rest of the world. A loud bang came from the door, startling Hiro through his headphones. He slowly pulled off the headphones and laid them on the floor. Small knocks on the door worried him as he got up and walked to the door. A sense of déjà vu washed over him and his gut fell to the floor as he opened the door and laid eyes on his friend. Shuichi sat on the cold, wet pavement of Hiro's balcony, sobbing and in pain. He had walked all the way to Hiro's apartment and fell against the door, pawing at it weakly when no one answered. The door opened and he held himself up as light flooded the rainy night. Shuichi winced as the light penetrated his eyes. He looked up and tried to focus on Hiro through his blurry eyes.

"Hiro… help me…" Shuichi pleaded weakly before everything went dark. Hiro's eyes widened as Shuichi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body lolled forward. Hiro reached out and caught Shuichi under the arms, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. He lifted Shuichi bridal-style, frowning ever so slightly at how weightless the pink-haired singer really was. Hiro stepped backward and began walking to his room, kicking the front door shut with his foot. He laid Shuichi on his bed and finally surveyed the boy's face, gasping at what he saw. Bruises covered Shuichi's face and his lips were swollen, purple, and cracked in several places, blood oozing slowly from the cracks.

"What happened to you, Shu? Who did this to you?" Was it Takizawa again?" Hiro whispered at Shuichi's prone form, knowing Shuichi couldn't hear him.

'_What on earth could have happened to him?'_ Hiro felt helpless as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Shuichi's face. Shuichi moaned in his sleep and shifted, causing Hiro's eyebrows to furrow in worry.

"Yuki! Help me…" Shuichi whimpered, reaching out. A tear built up in the corners of Shuichi's closed eyes and his hands groped around for a source of warmth. Hiro frowned and laced Shuichi's fingers through his as he lay down next to him. Shuichi smiled in his sleep and curled up to Hiro. He laid his head near Hiro's neck and breathed in, exhaling happily.

"Yuki…" Shuichi fell back asleep. It was as if a cold knife had stabbed Hiro's stomach, but he didn't fully understand why he was feeling that way. He shook off the feeling and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, smiling at the cute purring noise Shuichi made. He fell asleep cuddling Shuichi.

A/N: Yeah, epic fail. But at least I think it's better than the first version of this chapter. –Sigh- I thought it was so much longer, but I guess not. I could do a lot more description and actually get more in depth with Hiro's emotions. –Sigh sigh-


	2. Waking up

_Disclaimers: Still don't own Gravitation._

Chapter 2: Waking up 

Shuichi awoke to something cold against his face. He peeked open one eye and saw Hiro wiping his face, smiling warmly. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Shu." Hiro said, still dabbing his friend's face lightly. "Ohayo, Hiro. What are you doing?" Shuichi asked, sitting up. "Since you were so dirty when you came to me, I decided to at _least_ clean your face for you." Hiro whispered letting his hand fall softly to his lap, looking down. Shuichi smiled and went over to hug his friend with a little difficulty. He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck lightly. "Thank you, Hiro. You mean a lot to me." Shuichi whispered in Hiro's ear.

Hiro hugged Shuichi back, and then suddenly pulled away. "You've got to get cleaned, Shu. You're filthy right now and I don't need you to dirty my house up." Hiro said smiling in a joke way. Shuichi smiled and nodded, getting up and running into the bathroom to take a shower. "Shu, matte!" Hiro yelled, but it was too late. Shuichi was already in the shower. Hiro sighed and went to get Shuichi a change of clothes.

Meanwhile, Shuichi's happy expression turned into fear and sorrow as he thought over what happened the previous night. Elsewhere, so was Ryuichi.

A/N: Told you this would be short. Only reason I have this done so fast because I wrote it down a few days ago. I'm just smart like that.


	3. Reflections and Pain

A/N: Most of this will be censored. If you want the FULL version of this, email me. I will go back and forth from Shuichi to Ryuichi's third person pov.

Chapter 3: Reflections and Pain

'Shuichi was walking down a long, deserted road, wondering how he could have gotten lost. A group came out of an alleyway and surrounded Shuichi, blocking his way. He looked into the alleyway to see a half-naked Ryuichi lying on the concrete, unconscious. Fear grew within Shuichi as he backed right into a thug. "Well hello there, princess. You lose or somethin'?" The thug asked grinning evilly. "Um no. I was on my way home. So, please excuse me." Shuichi said heading towards the alley where his friend and idol lay unconscious. "Whoa there, fairy. You can't go just yet. Stay here and play with us for a while." A second guy said stepping in front of Shuichi. A different guy came up behind Shuichi and grabbed his arms. Shuichi struggled and started screaming. "Let me go! Ryuichi! Wake up!" Shuichi yelled trying to wake Ryuichi up.

Ryuichi groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw Shuichi get punched down to the ground. "Shu!" Ryuichi yelled as he tried to get up. A guy that heard Ryuichi ran over to him and shoved him back down on the ground. Ryuichi's head connected with the ground, then bounced off. He groaned a quit moving. "Shu…" Ryuichi whispered as he watched the men rip his friend's clothes off. He felt some weight on him as he looked up and saw the same guy. The guy grinned evilly as he (-censored-)

Shuichi tried to push the thugs off as they ripped his clothes off mercilessly. "Leave me alone!" Shuichi yelled desperately, pushing the men away. One moved towards him and (-censored for rating… read authors notes-)

Yuki showed up out of nowhere, looking empty and somewhat brainwashed. He just sat down and watching Shuichi as the man raped him.

Yuki got up and left with the gang when they left. Once Shuichi was sure they were gone, he got up and put his clothes on. He looked up and saw Ryuichi again. He ran over to him and picked him up gently as he put Ryuichi's clothes on him. He was in so much pain by the time he finished getting Ryuichi's clothes on him; he was about to pass out. 'I've got to get Ryu home. Tatsuha'll know how to take care of Ryu.' Shuichi thought, picking up Ryuichi and heading to his house. Once he got there, he rang the doorbell and gave Ryuichi to Tatsuha once he opened the door. "Shuichi, you okay?" He heard Tatsuha ask him. He nodded and walked off before Tatsuha could say anything else. He ended up at Hiro's house and wanted to knock, but ended up banging instead. The door opened and he saw Hiro standing there shocked. Shuichi had so much pain and felt like he couldn't breathe. "Hiro, help me please..." Was all Shuichi could manage to get out before everything went black.

Dream

Shuichi was in Yuki's house, getting thrown against the wall by an unknown assailant. He moaned in pain as a vase crashed against his head. "Yuki! Help me…" He said reaching out to the man staring at him, unblinking. Yuki did nothing to help him, and he whimpered as his head bounced off the wall again. He felt bathed in warmth all of a sudden, and the dream changed well. He finally had a good dream in a while…

A/N: Told you this would be longer . Don't know when I'll upload the next one. I hope it'll be soon. And sorry for all you who want to read my other story. I'm working on that as well.


	4. Kumagoro and Work

Untitled Chapter 4

* * *

To all my reviewers: Thank you all from reviewing!! I'm so happy that you guys review. Oh and to you that are reading my other story, I'll really rack my brains for the chapter and I'll do my best to get it up before April.

A/N: FINALLY another chapter!! Hooray… I'm pretty sure this is chapter 4 . Sorry for the long wait, pplz. I'm like ULTRA busy lately with everything. So without further ado, chapter 4!!

* * *

Kumagoro and Work

Ryuichi was awake and drinking hot chocolate, Tatsuha sat across from him, bring worried about the pop star. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tatsuha asked. "I'm fine, Tats-kun." Ryuichi said in a raspy, emotionless voice. He looked to the ground, completely forgetting the hot mug in his hands. Instead of bright eyes that smiled at everyone, in its place were empty eyes void of any emotion. He unconsciously put the mug on the table and laid down. Tatsuha went over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Ryuichi said nothing as Tatsuha got up and went to the bathroom to run a bath for Ryuichi. He stared up at the ceiling as he wondered if Shuichi was all right. He couldn't forget the look on his face. Shuichi's face still haunted him.

He has to go to work in 2 hours and he wasn't too sure if he was ready to go just yet. Tatsuha came back in the living room and gently picked up Ryuichi. He smiled when he saw his lover wrap his arms around his neck. Tatsuha brought Ryuichi to the bathroom and took his clothes off for him. Ryuichi didn't really care as long as Tatsuha kept his hands from "naught temptation" as Ryuichi liked to call it. He liked the bathroom cause it was Western Style. The day he moved in with Tatsuha, he made decorators change the bathroom. Tatsuha laid Ryuichi in the tub and smiled warmly. "I want to be alone right now, Tats-kun." Ryuichi said. Tatsuha's smile dropped a little and his smile changed to a sad one. "Okay Ryu-chan. If you need me, I'll be in the room." Tatsuha said getting up and leaving, closing the door on the way out.

Ryuichi sighed and put his head underwater. 'I really hope Shu's okay. I wouldn't have been able to get home if it wasn't for him.' Tatsuha had told him Shuichi had brought him back. Ryuichi sighed and got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and went into the room to see Tatsuha asleep with a towel on his shoulder. Ryuichi sighed and shook Tatsuha's shoulders. Tatsuha snorted and sat up, scared out of his sleep. "Hey Tats-kun." Ryuichi said putting on a fake smile. Tatsuha saw Ryuichi's fake smile and frowned. He stood up and brought Ryuichi into his arms. Ryuichi laid his head on Tatsuha's chest and sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, love. I'm worried about you." Tatsuha whispered, wrapping an arm around Ryuichi's waist.

Ryuichi smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Tatsuha. "I'm fine Tats-kun. You don't have anything to worry about lo-" "Yes I do!" Tatsuha said holding Ryuichi away far enough to look him in the eye. "When Shuichi brought you here, you looked like you were dead. I didn't know what had happened to you and I thought I had lost you." Tatsuha said teary-eyed. Ryuichi was speechless as he stared at his love. He moved closer to Tatsuha and leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Tatsuha was surprised for a few seconds, but leaned into the kiss and kissed back. Ryuichi was the first to break the kiss. "I need to get ready for work." He said smiling a little. Tatsuha nodded and let go of Ryuichi, leaving to go into the living room. Once he got there, he turned chibi genki. "Aw my kawaii Ryu-chan loves me! My heart's going to burst!" Tatsuha yelled at the TV as he fell backwards, hand to his heart. A laugh came from behind him. Tatsuha turned around and smiled as he saw Ryuichi giggling like crazy, fully dressed.

Ryuichi stopped giggling and looked at Tatsuha blushing. "What? I just think its funny that you're being dramatic." Ryuichi said, walking over to him. Tatsuha pulled Ryuichi into his lap and gave him a quick kiss. "Look who's talking" Tatsuha said grinning. "Thanks for caring about me so much." Ryuichi said smiling up at his lover. Tatsuha smiled back and sighed happily. "You're going to be late for work." Tatsuha said getting Ryuichi off his lap. Ryuichi just smiled and nodded, going to the door and slipping his shoes on. "Bye. I'll see you later, okay? I love you." Ryuichi said looking over his shoulder at Tatsuha. "Alright. I love you too." Tatsuha said watching Ryuichi leave. He had sort of a funny feeling in his gut, but brushed it off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuichi headed to work. He remembered he didn't see Kumagoro anywhere. He headed back to the place he found Ryuichi to look for it. Shuichi shivered as memories from the previous day filled his head. He was a little sore, but it wouldn't stop him from singing. Hiro had some errands to run before going to NG so Shuichi went on without him. Shuichi finally got to the alleyway he found Ryuichi and saw a pink thing near a trashcan. He smiled as his eyes softened. Shuichi walked over to the pink thing and picked it up. "Yea, this is Kuma all right. Ryu-chan wouldn't mind if I wash it a little before giving it back to Ryu." Shuichi thought out loud. He looked around slightly paranoid before leaving again for NG.

* * *

(Skip to work) Ryuichi was in the rehearsal room, trying to get the raspy sound out of his voice before anyone noticed something was wrong with him. The door opened and Tohma walked in, along with Noriko. "Sakuma-san, what are you doing in here?" Tohma said a little suspicious. "Ryuichi was waiting for you to get here, na no da!" Ryuichi said putting on my happy mask. Noriko looked at him worried, but he just smiled at her and brushed it off. Tohma sighed and smiled a little. "Well, we need to add 5 more songs for the next CD, and we have a week. So let's get started." Tohma said going over to one of the two keyboards. Noriko shrugged and went over to the other keyboard. Ryuichi nodded and went over to the microphone. He prayed to Kami his singing voice wasn't affected and started singing.

* * *

A/N: Sooo how'd you like it? Was it good? Was it long enough? Next time Hiro goes to visit Yuki, uh oh na no!! Please review?? That's all for now!! 


	5. Hiro Visits and Kumagoro Ryuichi Reunion

**Untitled**

Chapter 5: Hiro Visits and Kumagoro Ryuichi Reunion

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, I'd be pretty frickin rich and livin the high life in Japan.

A/N: Sorry people for making you wait for so long. I was busy and I decided to write this chapter cause there was more to be done. So sorry if its complete and utter crap.

* * *

Hiro waited until Shuichi had left before getting dressed and left to go to Yuki's house. Shuichi had told him everything before he left and now Hiro had some unfinished business. He soon got to Yuki's house and got off his motorbike, shutting it off in the process. He walked over to the door and knocked. A grumble came from the other side of the door and it swung open, revealing a slightly surprised but pissed off Yuki. Hiro decided to suck up the hate for Shuichi's sake and smiled. "I need to talk to you." Hiro said trying to sound nice. Yuki walked into the living room and left the door open. Hiro walked in and shut the door on the way in, going to sit on the couch. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Yuki asked getting down to business. Hiro dropped his fake smile. "What the hell did you do to Shuichi? He came to my house last night, crying his head off and-" "Does it look like I care what the brat does?" Yuki said with a a straight face. Hiro sighed and rubbed his temple. "Then if you didn't do anything, why hasn't he come back here? He isn't the type to get up and leave without any reason." Exclaimed Hiro silently. "I don't know why he hasn't come back." Yuki said lying. He knew exactly why Shuichi wouldn't come back. Memories flashed in his head. 

_'Shuichi screamed in agony. His face filled with shock and pain as he saw Yuki. Him getting repeatedly violated.'_

Hiro stood up glaring at Yuki. He knew Yuki was lying. He knew EXACTLY what Yuki did. But, he decided to continue to play along with what he was doing. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll ask Shuichi. But know this, if it has ANYTHING to do with you, you'll be sorry." Hiro glared one last time before turning and getting his shoes on, and leaving, slamming the door in the process. Yuki sighed and rubbed his temple. He reached for the phone and dialed a number. "Moshi Moshi?"(-1) A voice answered. "Tohma I ha-" "Oh Eiri! I was just going to call you. Did you do what I asked you to?" Tohma asked. The whole time Tohma was talking, Yuki sat with an annoyed look on his face. "1. Can't I even say a sentence without you interrupting me? 2. Yes I did it. I was going to call you then, but I didn't feel like it." Yuki glared at the phone as Tohma replied.

"You don't have to be so rude, Eiri. I only want the best for you. Not that brat Shuichi." Tohma's voice got menacingly low. "You made me do that and got another one of your co-workers on it too?" Yuki asked flat out. "I didn't want him whining to me about Shuichi's welfare." "Well, I only called to tell you I did it. Goodbye." Yuki hung up and sighed again.

Ryuichi waited for Tohma to get off the phone. He saw Noriko look at him with a sad expression on her face. He blinked in confusion and she shook her head, smiling sadly. 'What could be wrong with her? Does she know what happened yesterday?' Ryuichi thought. Tohma walked back in, but not by himself. He walked in with Shuichi and Ryuichi's eyes went wide. (An hour earlier) Shuichi had gone back to Hiro's house to wash Kumagoro, only to discover Hiro was gone. 'Guess he went to do those errands.' Shuichi thought going to the laundry room. He put Kumagoro in and put speed wash and dry. He didn't want to take the chance of Hiro coming back and discovering he hadn't gone to NG yet. (Skip waiting) Shuichi heard the bell ring, signaling the washing and drying completion. (Whatever that means.) He got Kumagoro out of the laundry room and headed out the door for NG. (Skip to NG) Shuichi went to Studio 4 to give Kumagoro back to Ryuichi.

He saw Tohma in the hall glaring at his phone. "Um Seguchi-san?" Shuichi said to get Tohma's attention. Tohma snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Shuichi. "Yes, Shindo-san? What can I do for you?" Tohma asked putting on his business smile. Shuichi was really nervous. His boss' smile scared him but he gathered his courage. " Is it alright if I give this to Ryuichi?" Shuichi saw Tohma's eyes widen in surprise before he smiled again. "Sure, come on in." Tohma said going into the room. Shuichi followed and saw Ryuichi sitting at a table obviously thinking. (Okay you people know what I'm about to write so I'll skip that/those lines.) Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi and walked over to him. "You okay?" Ryuichi whispered. "I'm the one that should be asking you that. I came to give you Kuma. You dropped him yesterday." Shuichi whispered back. Ryuichi all of a sudden got up and hugged Shuichi. Shuichi hugged back and Noriko had to saw "Aww." (Damn her.) Shuichi and Ryuichi turned around to look at her. "Shindo-san, don't you need to get going to the other studio?" Tohma looked at Shuichi and smiled a little as he nodded. Shuichi gave Ryuichi Kumagoro and headed out the door after promising to see Ryuichi later.

* * *

A/N: You people should be happy. I wrote most of 2 pages and some of it I got writers block on. Yay I'm happy. Okay hope you liked it. Review please! ONEGAI!! 

(1): Hello when answering the telephone


	6. Spin the Bottle and New Relationships

**Untitled**

Chapter 6: Spin the Bottle and New Relationships

A/N: I decided to make this a happy chapter… or at least try to. It isn't really angsty (Which I know little of what that means) but, ah, I forgot. But this chapter is just to calm things down a little then I'll start up with the angst again O.O Bad me. Still you should read this; it has something in it that goes on for now on. K? AISHITERU MINNA!!

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. And the one before. And the one before. Ah you get it.

* * *

Shuichi walked in Studio 1 and saw everyone waiting for him. "Shuichi, why are you late? I thought you left before me." Hiro asked. "Gomen (-1), Hiro. Minna. (-2)"Shuichi said going over to the microphone. "We need to get started already. Seguchi-san won't be happy if we slack off." Suguru said going to the keyboard. K sighed and sot down in a chair while Sakano fidgeted every now and then. (Skip until Lunchtime) Hiro looked at Suguru and Shuichi. "Hey, you guys want to join me for lunch?" Hiro asked. "Alright" "Sure" They said at the same time. Shuichi smiled at Suguru and surprisingly Suguru blushed. Hiro raised an eyebrow about this and Suguru glared at the wall, which he suddenly found very interesting. "Well alright lets go." Hiro said heading out the door. Shuichi and Suguru followed, wondering which restaurant they were going to. (Skip to restaurant) Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru sat down and ordered. "Suguru, do you like anyone? I have never seen you with anyone." Hiro questioned. "Yeah, I haven't either." Shuichi blurted in. Suguru looked down at the table as red as a tomato. "Well… There IS someone I like." Suguru softly said. Shuichi moved to the other side of the table and gave Suguru a quick shoulder hug. "Tell us Fujisaki. Who's the lucky person?" Shuichi asked grinning. Suguru quickly lost his nerve and shook his head. "Umm sirs, your meal is here." The waitress said putting the plates down.

(Skip to back at NG) Shuichi looked at Suguru during their run-through of Spicy Marmalade and smiled at how Suguru moved. He saw him look up at him and quickly turned away, blushing. 'I don't like him that way… do I?' Shuichi thought confused. The song ended and he got an idea. K nor Sakano weren't in the room, so he sat down and emptied the soda bottle he was drinking from. "Hey guys, want to play spin the bottle?" Shuichi asked looking at them smirking. They shrugged and sat down by Shuichi. Hiro had a feeling that Suguru liked Shuichi so he pulled Shuichi over to him and told him in his head. Shuichi blushed once again like no tomorrow and looked at Suguru. "What?" Suguru tilted his head to the side confused. 'Aw he looks so KAWAII!' "Nothing lets play." Shuichi said excitedly. He spun the bottle and it landed on… Hiro. Shuichi stared at the bottle and then at Hiro. "Okay then." Hiro said. They leaned forward and shared a light kiss. Suguru was mad but didn't let it show. When Hiro and Shuichi broke, Hiro spun the bottle. It landed… Suguru. Suguru had a look no one can describe. Before he knew it, Hiro had kissed him and sat back down. Suguru snapped out of it and quickly spun the bottle, looking away. "Get it over with." Suguru sighed. He felt his chin being lifted up and gasped when he felt warm lips on his. He looked up and saw Shuichi kissing him.

He closed his eyes and kissed back. Hiro stared in shock as his two friends kissed. 'Does Shuichi like Suguru back? Or is he just joking/' Hiro thought. He cleared his throat and Shuichi and Suguru broke apart, blushing like mad. "I… I'll be right back." Suguru said breathless. He stood up and ran out of the studio to the bathroom. Shuichi and Hiro stared at the door. "Hold on I'll go get him. I must have done something wrong." Shuichi said getting up and running after Suguru. Hiro shrugged and went over to his guitar. 'I hope they get back before K and Sakano get here.' Hiro started practicing a song. (Over to Suguru and Shuichi) Shuichi walked in the bathroom and saw Suguru sitting in a corner with his head in his hands. "Are you alright, Sug?" Shuichi asked worried. Suguru looked up at Shuichi and blushed. "Sorry for running out like that." Suguru said. Shuichi wasn't used to Suguru being nice. Or nicer. But he had a question to ask and he wasn't going to do anything until he asked it. "Do you like me?" Shuichi asked, raiding an eyebrow Suguru's sudden blush. Shuichi went over to Suguru and lifted his chin up. "Do. You. Like. Me?" Shuichi asked again. Suguru said nothing, just gave Shuichi a quick kiss. Shuichi grinned into the kiss and kissed back. After a while, they broke apart panting and blushing. "I take that as a yes." Shuichi said smirking. Suguru looked away ashamed and Shuichi kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear……

"That's okay. I like you too."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Do you approve of the pairing? Feedback please I'm really worried about this chapter.

1- Sorry

2-Everyone


	7. Of Fights, Windows, and Offices

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami owns that and…lucky. Durn.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Oh just so you know, the reason why I take so long in updating is that I write this all down in a notebook before I actually put it on here. I'm currently under the process of writing the 8th chapter and copying the whole story into another notebook. Cause my other one broke off the spine ;. So without further ado, here's the story.**

**Oh yeah and remember Tohma's office. If you don't remember ask me okay?**

_Chapter 7: Of fights, windows, and offices_

* * *

-------------------------------------- With Yuki ----------------------------------------

He sighed and put the beer can down on the computer table. He hasn't been able to come up with any ideas for a good few days now. Yuki glared at the screen and shut the computer down. He leaned back in his chair and wondered about random things. "If Tohma hurts them, he'll pay." Yuki said aloud to no one whatsoever.

-------------------------------------- With Ryuichi -------------------------------------

Tohma had been acting weird since Shuichi left the room and Ryuichi was worried. Tohma kept missing cues and notes like he never knew them. Once Ryuichi was worried enough, he pulled Tohma aside to Tohma's office and went serious. "What's wrong Tohma? You've been acting strange lately." Ryuichi stared at Tohma. Tohma caved in after a few minutes. "I feel… sort of bad about something." Tohma started and Ryuichi was going to say something but Tohma continued. "I know what happened to you and…" He didn't get to finish as Ryuichi's eyes went wide and he backed up to a corner.

'No. It can't be. How did he know? Did Shuichi tell him? How could he know…' Ryuichi thought almost hyperventilating. Tohma went over to Ryuichi and put his hand on his shoulder. Ryuichi's eyes were cast down, causing a shadow to go over his eyes. He started when he felt Tohma touch him. He looked up and asked,

"How did you know? Did Shuichi or someo-" "

No one told me. I… I was the one that ordered it." Tohma had a look that said 'I'm sorry'. Ryuichi's eyes widened even more and tears came down like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry, Ryuichi." He reached out to touch Ryuichi again, but his hand was slapped away. Ryuichi curled up and hid his face on his knees. "I was only trying to get Shuichi away from Yuki. I meant for it to only happen to Shuichi, not you. Please believe me." Tohma was ready to cry.

Why did he do it? He knew sooner or later he would break and this would happen, so why? He couldn't keep something like this from his best friend. Tohma's thoughts were interrupted by Ryuichi's tortured accusing raspy voice. "So you wanted to soil Shuichi, and you didn't care if I was along for the ride?" Ryuichi's voice got louder with each word. It soon got to where he was yelling.

"You didn't care if I was beaten, raped to where I passed out, and lost all my honor?! How dare you even try to talk to me? Don't tell me you're sorry. You don't know what me AND Shuichi went though!" Tohma tried to walk closer to Ryuichi but was backhanded across the face. "No! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Don't speak to me!" Ryuichi's eyes filled up with tears again. Tohma grabbed him and held him in a hug even though Ryuichi struggled. "Let go of me! Shuichi! Noriko! Let go of me, Seguchi!" Ryuichi struggled, crying.

--------------------------------- With Shuichi -----------------------------------------

Shuichi was with Suguru in the studio. He felt a pang in his head and suddenly heard Ryuichi calling for him. Suguru looked at Shuichi worried when he stopped smiling and his face went paper white. "Are you alright? Are you sick or something?" Suguru reached out to touch Shuichi's forehead but Shuichi stood up and muttered a quick "Sorry. Hold on." Before running out of the room. Suguru was left behind, all confused.

Shuichi ran to the studio where Ryuichi was and saw Noriko nowhere in sight. 'Guess she went to get coffee.' Shuichi thought. He shrugged the thought off and walked in side the room. No one was inside the room so he shrugged and decided to go up to Tohma's office. When he got up there, he opened the door and what he saw completely floored him. Ryuichi was in a corner crying while Tohma was standing before him, shoulders sagging. Ryuichi looked up and saw Shuichi. He smiled a little and ran over to Shuichi.

Shuichi looked at Ryuichi, then to Tohma and back to Ryuichi again. He glared at Tohma and whispered behind him to Ryuichi. "What'd he do?" But his answer was a whimpere. Tohma cleared his throat and fixed his jacked and tie. "Shindou, what are you doing here?" Tohma inquired. "I had a feeling something was happening to Ryuichi and I was right," Shuichi said calmly. Ryuichi tugged on Shuichi's sleeve and whispered into Shuichi's ear. "He knows Shuichi. He knows what happened to us yesterday. He 's the one who told the guys to do it." Shuichi's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped.

The man that stood before him was the man that ordered some men to rape him and Ryuichi? The very thought made Shuichi nauseated. He put a hand over his mouth and took deep breaths to keep from throwing up. Ryuichi looked at his friend worriedly and rubbed his back comfortingly. Tohma was watching all this with an expressionless face as always. Shuichi got over his nausea spell and stared Tohma down with a glare that would make all of Japan flinch. (A/N: Ow… Damn!) "Why? Seguchi, why'd you do this?" Shuichi held himself back from jumping at his 'boss' and ripping his neck off his head.

Tohma stared Shuichi down with as much intensity as Shuichi had. "I did it because I wanted you gone. Even though you make me money, you have been a thorn in my side. I wanted you away from Eiri and now I finally have what I want. Ryuichi got in the way and he was punished." Tohma said dropping the flawless mask that he's always worn. Now he showed pure joy and anger.

------------------------------------- With Suguru --------------------------------------

Suguru had been waiting for Shuichi for the past 5 minutes and finally got inpatient.

"That's it. I'm gonna find Shuichi." Suguru said getting up.

"No you won't." K said busting in the room with a confused Sakano. (A/N: Bet you were wondering where they were, right? They weren't imp earlier so I'll add them.)

"Why? Oh yeah were were you two?" Suguru asked trying to hold back his temper.

Sakano looked worried. "Where's Shuichi and Hiro? On no they're dead! Bad Luck will fall and the world will collapse! I'm such a horrible manager!" Sakano yelled going into the infamous Sakano whirl and crashing into a wall. K looked at Suguru and grinned evilly, bringing out a gun and rubbing it lovingly. "We were out getting some more publicity for Bad Luck. Now, would you mind telling me where Shuichi and Hiro are?" K said pointing the barrel of the gun at Suguru's head. Suguru started sweating bullets and he shook his head lightly.

"I think Hiro went to talk to someone and Shuichi left me here to go somewhere." Suguru said starting to sound annoyed. "Well then, I suggest we get out there and look for them. Shuichi first because he's accident prone." K started walking out the door and Suguru followed, dragging a weeping Sakano.

----------------------- Back with Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Tohma ------------------------

Ryuichi wanted to leave so he tugged Shuichi's arm in the direction of the door. Shuichi looked back at Ryuichi, then to Tohma again. He finally notived that Kumagoro was behind Tohma on a chair. "Sakuma-san." Ryuichi turned and looked where Shuichi was staring. He saw Kumagoro and gasped, looking up to Shuichi fearfully. "Sakuma-san. I want you to stay here while I go get Kumagoro, okay?" Shuichi said glancing at Ryuichi. (A/N: OCC ness. Sorry, just nervous you're not liking it… I'll cont now)

Ryuichi nodded and let go of Shuichi. Shuichi walked a little behind Tohma and bend down to pick up Kumagoro. Ryuichi saw Tohma get a malicious gleam in his eye as he turned around and pushed Shuichi. Shuichi screamed as his body broke through the window and he fell out. He heard an earth shattering, "SHUICHI!"

* * *

**Okay you can breath now. lets out breathe . That was suspenseful wasn't it? The story took 1,338 words. Dang!! Okay now my hand hurts so I shall see you next time!!!**


	8. Survival, Relief, Plans

Chapter 8: Survival, Relief, Plans

A/N: FINALLY I'm done with chapter 8. I sat down and was searching for music that I liked when all of a sudden I got a burst of inspiration for the final 3 pages of this chapter. This took about 9 pages on Times New Roman and I have NO clue how many words. I worked hard on this and I hope you like it. Oh and a new announcement: If I get at least -1- review from someone, I will update another chapter. Same goes for my other fanfiction. If I do not get any reviews, I will not update. Sorry to be so blunt, but it has to be done because I feel like no one really likes my work and that makes me sad TT.

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.

A/N: I would LOVE to thank LoneAuthor and PrincessFlame91 for reviewing. You kept me going through this chapter. I know someone wants me to keep going.

* * *

Suguru, K, and Sakano bust through the door to see Shuichi fall out a window. 

"Shuichi!" Suguru and Ryuichi screamed as they tried to run to Shuichi. K and Sakano held them back and they struggled.

"Let go of me K-san!" Ryuichi cried as he fell limp on his knees with his head in his hands. Suguru stares in shock at the broken window and fell lifelessly on the ground, tears running down his face in rivers.

"Shuichi…" Suguru muttered...

* * *

Hiro sat on the ground in the conference room with a hand in his hair, worried out of his mind. Shuichi was unconscious on the sofa in the corner of the room. He couldn't forget how Shuichi got there and was wondering what horrible things could've happened to Shuichi if he wasn't there. 

------------------------------------ Flashback -------------------------------------------

_Hiro walked into the conference room to think about things. _

'_**I need to ask Shuichi what happened to him yesterday. But what if he never tells me? What if he doesn't want to tell me? What if-' **__Hiro's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from outside._

'_**Wait a minute… That sounded like Shuichi!'**__ Hiro ran to the open window as fast as he could and looked up. He saw Shuichi falling from the top floor and he gasped when he saw Shuichi's body hit a pole sticking out of the wall. He reached his hands out and caught Shuichi as he fell towards him. Shuichi was unconscious and his arm was sticking out in a weird angle. Hiro pulled Shuichi in the room and held him against his chest, being careful of his arm. _

_He laid Shuichi down on the couch and called a private nurse. He told the nurse to come up to the conference room and hung up. Hiro sighed and looked back at his friend, wondering what could've happened to him. Few minutes later, the nurse knocked and Hiro looked up form petting Shuichi's hair and went to answer the door. The nurse smiled at Hiro and Hiro brought her over to Shuichi. She 'tsked' and got out some things to make a cast. _

"_What happened to him?" The nurse questioned. Hiro looked out the window and sighed._

"_Shuichi fell out of a window." He continued even though the nurse's eyes widened._

"_I don't know how high up but he hit his arm on the pole that's up there." Hiro finished and walked over to the nurse and Shuichi. _

"_Will he be okay?" Hiro asked, worriedly. The nurse put Shuichi's arm in a cast and felt his ribs. Shuichi whimpered and sobbed in his sleep. _

"_He'll be fine. His ribs are badly bruised but not broken. He should be good and moving fine in a few weeks." The nurse said smiling a little. Hiro sighed in relief and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi looked kind of pale and he was glad his best friend was okay. The nurse's pager went off and she sighed. _

"_I have to leave. Busy busy day." The nurse reached into her pouch and pulled out some ointment and pills._

"_This is for his pain. Give him 2 pills everyday and have someone rub the ointment over his ribs." Hiro took the medicine and set it on the table._

"_Well… Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye." The nurse walked out of the door and shut it behind her._

Normal Time / Tohma's POV:

I grinned inwardly as I heard Ryuichi and Suguru sob.

'_I finally did it… Haha! I finally got rid of Shuichi!' _Tohma thought happily. His thoughts were interrupted as Suguru got up off the floor and socked a good one in Tohma's jaw. Tohma fell back at the impact and looked up at Suguru in shock. Suguru's face was flushed with tear stains running down his face.

"How could you, Tohma! I knew you disliked Shuichi but I NEVER thought you'd take it as far as… as…" Suguru couldn't go on. Tohma smirked up at Suguru and stood up.

"He was an annoyance. I wanted him away from Eiri and so I took whatever measure's I could. Ryuichi, I'm sorry you got in the way of that and-"

"SHUT UP, SEGUCHI! Just… shut… up! I don't want to hear you right now. First, you made him get raped and apparently you haven't had enough of his pain, so you do this! Tohma, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Ryuichi yelled, huffing for air. He'd never cursed at someone. Suguru had been staring in shock at what Ryuichi had said.

'_Raped? When?'_

Sakano and K ran outside and shot around the side to where Shuichi had fallen out the window. Sakano fainted at what they saw. They saw no one there. K-san let Sakano fall to the floor, used to his frequent episodes. He put his fingers on his chin and smirked. Sakano got up from his episode only to discover K had gone. He nervously looked around, expecting to be shot at, but surprisingly was pulled back into the building. A hand covered his mouth and Sakano looked back. K was behind him and K let Sakano go.

"We need to check every room that was on the way down." K said already heading to the elevator. Sakano ran after him.

"So you mean Shindou's alive?" Sakano asked surprised.

"Most likely. If he hit the ground, there would be a lot of blood. Since there isn't any, I have a feeling he was caught somehow." Sakano understood and they went off to check the rooms.

* * *

Hiro looked to the couch as he heard Shuichi groan. Shuichi woke up and cried out as pain shot though his body when he tried to get up. Hiro ran over and gently pushed Shuichi back down. Shuichi quickly relented on account of how much pain he was in. 

"Shu, don't move. What happened?... Wait, don't answer that it probably hurts to even breathe." Hiro sighed and let of Shuichi's shoulders.

"Hiro… Shut up… I'm fine." Shuichi managed to let out. Sure, his body hurt like hell. Sure, his throat hurt and everything was blurry and dizzy… but, he was getting pissed off from all the worry over him. He didn't want to be treated like a baby. He sat up very slowly and winced as the pain centered in on his ribs. Hiro smiled softly but was really worried for Shuichi.

"Fine. You really gave me a scare back there. What happened?" Hiro asked giving up on arguing with Shuichi.

"It was really weird. I was hanging out with Suguru in the studio when I heard Ryuichi calling for me. I went to Tohma's office and saw Ryuichi crying and he told me that Tohma ordered for the bad thing to happen to us. I wanted Ryuichi to leave with me, but I couldn't leave Kumagoro since it was behind Tohma. So, I went over there and Tohma pushed me out the window. I blacked out then." Shuichi said quietly. He breathed in a little harsher from the lack of air but calmed back down after a few minutes.

'_I guess Shuichi's in a telling mood. I want to ask him what Tohma did to him and Ryuichi, but he doesn't need to talk.' _Hiro thought. Shuichi saw the look in Hiro's eyes as he was thinking and smiled.

"Guess you want to know what Tohma did, am I right?" Shuichi stared as Hiro's eyes widened a little. Shuichi's eyes hardened a little in anger and Hiro was surprised. What could Tohma have done to make Shuichi this angry?

"Tohma ordered a bunch of thugs to rape me…" Hiro opened his mouth to comment but Shuichi held up his hand and went on.

"Ryuichi got there before me though and he ended up getting violated also. Tohma also told Yuki to go and watch me… watch…" Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and Hiro enveloped Shuichi in a soft hug, pushing Shuichi's head onto Hiro's shoulder. Shuichi sobbed quietly and Hiro let him as Hiro's hands tangled into his best friend's hair.

He rubbed Shuichi's back and told him to let it all out. Hiro couldn't imagine how that would feel. A friend and yourself getting raped by ruthless gangsters, your "lover" going to watch the show, and now the boss you work under (the one who ordered the attack), pushes you out a window. Shuichi lifted his head up and wiped away the tears.

"You gonna be okay?" Hiro asked petting down on Shuichi's messed up hair. Shuichi nodded and smiled a little.

"I need to see if Ryuichi's okay." Shuichi turned his body and put his feet on the ground. Hiro pushed his arm in front of Shuichi.

"I'll go. You stay here and lay down. We don't need you to pass out again." He covered his worriedness with a slight smile. Shuichi sighed, nodded, and let Hiro lay him back down. Hiro walked out of the door and smiled when he saw Shuichi had fallen asleep.

* * *

They still couldn't find Shuichi. It was getting so frustrating that K began twitching and touching his gun even more than normal. Sakano sighed and opened yet another door.

"Oh my God!" Sakano breathed out. K shot his head in the direction of Sakano and walked over to him.

"What is it?" K asked and looked at what Sakano was pointing at. Shuichi lay there sleeping in the darkened room. K sighed happily and put his M-16 away. Sakano walked over to the sleeping Shuichi and breathed a sigh in relief.

"Shindou-san, wake up…" Sakano whispered. He dared not touch Shuichi because he didn't know what injures Shuichi sustained. Shuichi rolled over onto his side and groaned because he laid on his rubs.

"Shindou-san?" Sakano said louder.

"What the hell do you want?!" Shuichi woke up and yelled, annoyed at whoever woke him up from his peaceful nap.

'_Shiii…take mushrooms.' _Shuichi thought when his eyes cleared up enough to see who he was yelling at.

"I suggest you not talk to me in that manner, Shindou-san." Sakano warned. Shuichi nodded and gulped. Sakano smiled and leaned forward to envelop Shuichi in a light hug. K was smiling and moved to stand in the corner behind the closed door.

* * *

Hiro walked straight upstairs to his boss' office. He opened the door and saw Ryuichi and Suguru crying. Tohma stood in a corner, running a hand through his hair. Tohma stopped mid-motion and looked to his right at Hiro. He smiled.

"Well Nakano-san, nice to see you here. Need anything?" Tohma asked like nothing was wrong. Hiro was too busy staring sadly at Ryuichi and Suguru.

'_They must really believe Shuichi's dead.' _Hiro thought.

"You two need to come with me." Ryuichi and Suguru were looking up at Hiro and walked over to him when he said,

"Goodbye Seguchi-san." Hiro walked out the door following his two broken friends. They walked downstairs and Hiro slammed the door open, only for a shotgun blast to come through the door and into the wall behind them. Hiro looked through the hole and saw K. He smiled.

"Sorry K-san."

"Shuichi" Ryuichi screamed in joy. Shuichi smiled weakly and waved. Ryuichi ran over and hugged Shuichi. Shuichi whimpered loudly until Hiro noticed and made Ryuichi let go of him.

"We thought you were dead!" Ryuichi told Shuichi. Suguru was crying even harder, but this time with joy. His hands were over his mouth. Shuichi looked behind Ryuichi at Suguru and held his arms out for a hug.

"Well, aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Shuichi asked smirking and raising an eyebrow. Suguru practically ran over to Shuichi and broke down, crying all over Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Suguru and rubbed his back, comfortingly.

"There, there it's all right. I'm here. Please stop crying." Shuichi whispered in Suguru's ear, trying to calm him down. Eventually, Suguru's sobs turned into hiccups and then faded away. He pushed back lightly to look into Shuichi's eyes and tried to smile.

"Do you feel better?" Shuichi asked wiping away Suguru's tears. Suguru nodded and finally gave a smile. This whole scene was being watched by Hiro, K, and Sakano. They all thought it was cute and didn't want to interrupt.

K cleared his throat finally and Suguru and Shuichi looked at K who was next to them sitting in a chair. Both the pop starts blushed and Suguru tried to move away, but Shuichi wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist from behind and pulled him to his body. K raised an eyebrow at this but brushed the thought away.

"So we're all relieved you're alive. How did you NOT die?" K asked very bluntly. Shuichi sighed and went into the story…

* * *

Tohma was NOT a very happy person. His couch was ripped up, courtesy of his anger. After his workers left his office, he went downstairs and eavesdropped on his workers' conversation and found how Shindou did NOT die.

'_NO! I thought I was rid of him for good!' _Tohma thought angrily. He knew he couldn't go to Eiri about this dilemma because Eiri would have his head. He couldn't put Eiri through any more pain than he was in already. Tohma already regretted making Eiri watch Shindou get hurt. Tohma paced back and forth wondering what to do. His phone suddenly rung and he started a little, looking over at his desk where the cell was shrieking. Tohma walked over picked up the cell

"Hello?" Tohma answered. The voice on the other line brought a small smile to his face. He would succeed next time.

Shuichi's POV:

I wanted to see Yuki. Where was he? Why did he just watch while all that was happening to me? Why didn't he help? My friends were chatting to me and I was nodding and pretending like I was listening. The sun was beginning to set and I stood up, my vision going to black and then clearing up after a split second. Everything was blurry and I was dizzy.

"Where are you going Shuichi?" I heard Hiro ask me.

"I want to go home." I told all of them. My legs felt like leaves shaking in the wind but I wanted to go to Yuki's house and talk to him… That's right. It _is _Yuki's house. I don't belong there. Not after what happened. I didn't belong there in the first place. I just barged my way into his life, spouting things of love. I was such a fool. I still love Yuki and I still want to be with him.

"You can't go home. I won't let you go back to that ass." Hiro's eyes darkened and I just stared at him. Kami-sama, why was everything moving? I'm so dizzy. I felt Suguru's eyes on me and I turned my attention to him.

"Are you alright, Shuichi?" I heard his distorted voice ringing in my ears. Everything was so loud, my head is throbbing. I nodded and slowly made my way to the door, almost stumbling over my feet in the process. When I got to the door, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah Shindou-san, you need to rest." Sakano sputtered out, worrying his head off again. I wonder when he'll actually have a heart attack and lose his hair or end up with a tumor. I bet he already has an ulcer from all the stress he puts himself through.

"I'll rest at home when I'm doing what I need to do." I told everyone in a final tone. I needed to talk to Yuki and that was that. I opened the door and left them, not really caring at the moment.

Suguru's POV:

I watched as Shuichi left. I really wanted to try and stop him but I don't know what I would've said to him. He seemed really determined and I wouldn't get in his way for any reason. I looked up at Hiro, Sakano-san, and K-san wondering what I should do. Hiro shook his head at me and I sighed. I might as well head home since the sun was going down. But first I needed to get my music from the studio so I could practice in the sanctuary that was my room.

I hate my cousin! How could he do this? Shuichi's never done anything to him other than love Yuki Eiri. This was all giving me a migraine.

"I'm going home also. It's getting late and I'm tired." I said going for the open door.

"We should all head home. A lot has happened today and I'm sure we're all exhausted." K said leaving.

I listened and left with all of them, breaking off when we got to the elevator that went up to our studio. I went up in the elevator and quickly went into the studio and grabbed my sheet music from the stand next to my synth. When I turned around, Tohma was right in front of me, startling me into falling back into the stand and knocking it down, sending my sheet music flying in all directions.

"Tohma!" I said still startled. My cousin just smiled at me and helped me up. I stared at him suspiciously, wondering why he was here.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm here, right?" He suddenly said. I almost gasped. How did he do that? I should be used to this by now, but I always get shocked. I nodded slowly and he dropped his smile. I stared into his angry forest green eyes in fear. I couldn't move.

"What do you feel for Shindou?" He asked me. I gulped and my throat went as dry as the Sahara Desert. I couldn't form a word. I bet I looked like a fish with my mouth opening and closing like that with nothing coming out. I couldn't tell Tohma of all people what me and Shuichi are. It would upset him even more. So, I did what he expected of me.

"Shindou is just my band mate. I feel nothing for him other than an acquaintance." I said emotionlessly. On the inside, I was torn and screaming. This hurt so much to say. I really like Shuichi. What could Tohma be planning now?

"Good. I need you to help me then. I need to get Ryuichi out of the way for right now. I mean for good." Tohma told me, staring me down. I couldn't do this. I took a step back from him, being careful of the fallen stand behind me.

"I can't do that, Tohma. You know I can't." I told him, my voice shaking like a leaf in a tornado. Curse my weakness! Next thing I knew, Tohma was behind me, holding me back to him, holding my arms down with one arm and playing with the hair hanging down by my ear with his free hand. I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Oh, but you must dear cousin. Who knows what might happen if Ryuichi is allowed to interfere with my plans." The hand that was playing with my hair went to my neck and wrapped around, slightly cutting off my breathing. My eyes widened when I realized what he meant. I struggled to move my arms, but the arm that was holding them down tightened and the hand around my neck squeezed, not letting me breathe at all.

"Toh…ma…stop…please." I pleaded with him. I gasped a little for air.

"I'll do whatever you want." I felt him let me go and I fell onto my knees, coughing and gasping.

"I'm glad you see things my way, cousin. Now for the plans."

Shuichi's POV:

I got to Yuki's house and knocked. I was so worried but I wanted to know why he would go along with what Seguchi said. I heard something break and Yuki curse, which made my heart beat frantically. The door opened and I stared up into the face of a disheveled Yuki.

"What do you want?"

Suguru's POV: 

I walked to my house staring out the ground, carrying my music in my shaking hands. I couldn't believe what Tohma planned up. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't say a word about what Tohma had told me. Apparently it had rained from the time the others left to when I left because the ground was wet and there were puddles everywhere in sight. I stopped at one and looked down at myself, eyes widening when I saw the huge hand mark bruise on my neck.

"Oh my…"

How was I going to explain that to my parents? I wanted to try to go to Shuichi's, but he said he was going to talk to Yuki, so I wasn't going to bother him. I thought about Hiro as another possibility but counted that out because that's where Shuichi was staying and I knew he would freak out and I would end up telling everything. I shrugged and pulled the collar of my jacket up and buttoned it in the front, covering the bruise from view.

"That's better." I breathed out to myself. I continued on my way home and when I finally got there, I ran up to my room without answering my parents worried calls and threw myself on my bed after locking the door and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And the chapter's done. Did you like it? Please review -. 


	9. Turning Around Only to Fall Back Again

**A/N:** I have written almost this whole chapter down. Follow these links to see how much work that is:

i17./albums/b98/MihaMatsuo/CCI0905200800001.jpg (First page the very top part before the line is a part of the KKM fanfic I'm working on so it's a TINY bit of a spoiler-)

i17./albums/b98/MihaMatsuo/CCI0906200800000.jpg (Second page)

I would also like to dedicate this chapter for my English teacher of 2008! She's so wonderful and helped me open up more of my detailing side and encouraged me through all of this. Thanks, Mrs. P!! Now enjoy the next installment!

**P.S. – I listened to the Piano version of Akatsuki no Kuruma by FictionJunctionYUUKA for this chapter. So go take a listen and make sure to put it in repeat, it's awesome**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night before, Shuichi forced himself to trudge all the way to Yuki's house and managed to convince Yuki to answer the door before passing out cold. When he woke up he was shocked that Yuki had actually brought him inside instead of leaving him outside in the hall. Now, Shuichi sat down on Yuki's couch, holding his sides and staring up at the silent blonde man. The pain was starting to kick in again and Shuichi felt like he would scream in agony, but held it back. Instead, he opted for a question.

"Why'd you just watch?" Shuichi whispered, looking away from Yuki's eyes. He couldn't see the pain that flashed through Yuki's eyes. Silent moments passed and Yuki still said nothing. It was grating on Shuichi's nerves. Finally, he had it. He snapped his head up and opened his mouth to yell, but once he saw the look in Yuki's eyes, he faulted and stood up.

'_TELL HIM!!'_ Yuki's mind was screaming at him to come out and tell the truth to the one he loved.

"I…I wanted… to help you." Yuki struggled to say.

"Then why didn't you help?" Shuichi asked softly. He couldn't stay mad at Yuki no matter how hard he tried or fought with himself. He would always end up forgiving the people he loved. Yuki shook his head and plopped down on the chair behind him, head in his hands, elbows on knees. Shuichi kneeled down and looked up at Yuki, suddenly getting déjà vu.

'_This happened when I got beaten up by Aizawa…'_ Shuichi thought to himself.

"I thought you would get over it like you always did, but I found out I was wrong." Yuki couldn't believe he was breaking down like this. He's gone this far without cracking, so why was he like this now?

"I'm so sorry." Yuki whispered. Shuichi leaned up and brought Yuki into his embrace.

"I know you can never forgive me, but-"

"Shh, Yuki. It's okay." Shuichi ran his fingers through Yuki's hair. Yuki cried until there were no more tears left to shed and Shuichi sat there, letting Yuki cry and whispered comforting words into his ex-lover's ear. Long after Yuki finished, he sat up and wiped the damp traces of tears from his face. Shuichi moved and sat next to yuki on the couch.

"Are you okay now?" Shuichi asked worriedly. Yuki nodded and sighed.

"Would you ever forgive me?" Yuki whispered so quietly that Shuichi had to strain to hear him. Would he forgive Yuki? That was the question his heart wanted to know. He didn't know if Yuki would ever do that again but he wanted to forgive him. He was scared to let Yuki back in. Shuichi sighed and Yuki's head perked up.

"I'll think about it, okay? I'm not sure." Shuichi said. Yuki nodded and a faint stream of Anti-nostalgic broke the sudden silence. Shuichi smiled sheepishly at Yuki and answered his phone.

"Hello?... At Yuki's… I told you I needed to talk to him… I'm fine… Yeah… Bye." Shuichi hung up and put the cell back in the button up pocket.

"That was Hiro. He told me to get over there before he sends K after me." Shuichi smiled at Yuki and saw the saddened look on his face. Shuichi stood up and bent down to kiss Yuki on the cheek. Yuki gasped, surprised, and Shuichi giggled.

"See you later, okay?" Shuichi asked. Yuki nodded and let a faint smile pass his lips.

"Bye Yuki." Shuichi could have SWORN he saw a smile adorn Yuki's face, but brushed it off as hopeful imagination. Shuichi left through the door, shutting it silently behind him. Yuki gingerly touched his cheek, feeling the fire that ran through him. He smiled to himself and vowed to get Shuichi back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suguru forced himself to go to work the following day, dreading every moment that he would encounter. He walked through the halls of NG and to his cousin's office, his heart beating slowly faster with every foot he walked. Shuichi didn't show up for work today and he could understand why. Tohma was a bastard and still is. Suguru knocked on the door and heard a voice telling him to come in, and he did. Tohma sat turned around in his chair, overlooking the busy morning streets of Tokyo.

"So what are you planning?" Suguru spoke, causing Tohma to turn around and face him.

"Slow down, dear cousin. We will get to that in due time. Have a seat." Tohma smiled that deceiving smile of his and motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Suguru stared warily at the chair before walking up to it and sitting.

"Have you been okay lately? You look worried…" Tohma said to his cousin. Has he been okay?! Suguru was furious, but he didn't let himself show that. His jaw clenched when he heard his cousin ask him that RIDICULOUS question.

'_Sure Tohma, I'm FINE! You force me into this plan of yours knowing good and well of my feelings toward Shuichi. You were only testing me to see if I would give you the answers you wanted and like a FOOL I did what you wanted me to! So now do you honestly think that I am OKAY?!'_ Suguru was screaming into his mind.

"I've been fine, cousin." Suguru replied trying his hardest not to spit out the last word like it was a plague on his tongue. Apparently, Tohma had heard the spite in his cousin's voice and smiled even more.

"Well then I guess we should get down to business." The smile slipped off of Tohma's face, revealing the cold expression in his eyes that froze Suguru in his place…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suguru nervously hastened to his house in a panic. Just as he thought his cousin couldn't think of anything worse then what he already planned up, this was beyond humane. Why would his cousin go to such great lengths to get Ryuichi out of the way other than to get to Shuichi? As he thought of the answers to that question, he paid less attention to his surroundings and ended up walking straight into the person he didn't want to see at that time… Shuichi.

"Hey, Suguru. What's wrong?" Shuichi asked worriedly, wondering what could be wrong with his friend that was oh so cute. Suguru shook his head and slipped on a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I have to go, okay? Sorry." Suguru apologized to Shuichi before hasting far enough away from his weakness before taking off at a sprint.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shuichi stared at Suguru run away and grew more confused with each second that passed by. He quickly grew suspicious at his actions and made sure to find out what was going on, but first he would go talk to Hiro. Shuichi hummed on his way to his best friend's apartment, watching the cars as they passed him on the concrete road to his left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shuichi trudged into Hiro's dimly lit apartment and pulled off his muddy shoes in the doorway, leaving them on the sky blue carpet covering the floor. Hiro heard his friend come in and he peeked out of his bedroom door and laughed silently as he saw his friend hopping on one foot to get a shoe off. Shuichi heard the slight laughter and glared in the direction of the noise, causing Hiro to immediately go silent.

"So, how did it go with Yuki Eiri?" Hiro quietly stepped out of his fortress of a bedroom and leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms and tilting his head. Shuichi's eyes brightened and formed into the shape of hearts. Hiro chuckled at his crazy friend.

"I guess everything went well, then." Hiro softly smiled when Shuichi nodded in excitement. Shuichi's hyper state quickly died with a large yawn rose up his throat and out his mouth. Hiro scuttled over to Shuichi and tugged him lightly back towards the bedroom. Shuichi complied and followed his friend, raising his free hand to stop the yawn that threatened to come out. Shuichi quickly looked around Hiro's blue bedroom, never being able to get used to it. He slumped his way to the copper red bed and plopped down on it, snuggling into the cold covers.

"Hey Hiro?" Shuichi peeked out from his bangs at his almost equally tired friend.

"Yeah?" Hiro responded.

"Suguru was acting weird when I bumped into him. He looked like he was scared or something." Shuichi's brows furrowed in worry as he looked down at the cool sheets, concern melting like lava into his body movements. Hiro raised an eyebrow and shook away the thought that forced its way into his mind.

"Don't worry about it, Shu. He's probably worrying about a song or something like that." Hiro assured Shuichi. Shuichi nodded quickly and yawned, covering his emotionally worn body with the silk covers. It didn't take Shuichi long before he let sleep claim him. Once Hiro was sure his exhausted friend was asleep, he let his mind wander to all sorts of horrid thoughts. He knew Suguru was never worried enough that he would look panicked.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Hiro thought quietly to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suguru ran into his house and up the brown wooden stairs to his room, slamming the door even though he was well aware that his parents weren't home, again. Suguru's heart pounded in his ears as he fell onto his knees on the carpeted floor. He hyperventilated into the hands that reached up to cover his flushed face, mind racing at the speed of light.

'_You should have told Shindou. You should have warned him.' _The voice in Suguru's head bluntly said, stating the obvious. Suguru nodded and tightly gripped his hair to keep from bursting out in sobs.

"I know I should have. I want to tell him, but if Tohma ever found out, he would be in even more trouble all because of me." Suguru's choked on his words and a sob ripped from his throat. His body couldn't hold itself up anymore, so he sat on his legs and his stomach folded in until his chest hit his thighs. His arms cradled his head and salty tears fell from his eyes and onto the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

"I don't want Shuichi to be hurt. But I have to hurt him." Suguru whispered into the darkness of his dimly lit room.

'_You should get it over with.'_ The voice came back to the front of Suguru's mind. Suguru shook his head rapidly, sobbing once more.

"I don't want to." Suguru reluctantly moaned aloud. He hiccupped from all the sobs that he fiercely held back and he shook his head once again.

'_It's for Shindou's own good. If you don't do this, who knows what Tohma could do to both you AND Shuichi. If Tohma found out, no one knows what would happen to you and Shuichi would most likely be hurt twice as much.'_ Suguru felt he was going slowly insane. The small persuading voice in his head was making sense. Suguru felt himself nod, as if he was hypnotized by the calm talking that spoke to him from his mind.

"I'll do it. For both our sakes." Suguru didn't mention which two he was talking about; Shuichi and him, or the voice and him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Shuichi had left, Yuki thought solemnly about what would become of them. He felt so sorry that he had put Shuichi through all of the pain that Tohma forced his pink-haired lover into. His eyes hardened coldly as he remembered the state Shuichi was in when he opened his door and to his shock, found Shuichi barely standing on his own two feet before passing out in his arms. The anger welled up inside him until it oozed from his pores. His arm reached out to his right and gripped the cordless phone with such a force that could break the poor technologic thing in two. He dialed Tohma's cell phone number by memory and held the receiver up to his ear, waiting for the bastard to answer.

"Hello?" Yuki could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Never hurt Shuichi again." Yuki bluntly put. Judging by the silence on the other side of the phone, Tohma was in shock.

"But why Eiri?" Tohma asked in pure disbelief.

"I'm warning you now. You hurt one hair on his head, and you will pay." There was a sigh on the other side.

"All Right, Eiri. I will do as you say. I just don't want him to hurt you." Tohma gave into Yuki's demands.

"He's not GOING to hurt me. It's all in your head." Yuki never waited for an answer, so why would he start waiting now? He hung up the phone and nonchalantly threw it over his shoulder and onto the padded chair behind him. His hands flew up to his hair in an instant, gripping the roots and tugging. He knew Tohma had lied. Tohma always lies when he wants to have things his way. He could imagine the look on Tohma's face right now, features softening into a mad grin. Yuki groaned and wanted to protect Shuichi now more than ever. Shuichi was in danger every minute he was out of Yuki's sight.

"Shit." Yuki muttered under his breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohma flipped his cell phone shut with a flick of his wrist and set it on the office desk in front of him, smiling into the air. His instincts told him that Eiri apparently didn't believe him when he told his golden eyed brother-in-law that he wouldn't hurt Shuichi. Tohma meant every word he said. He wouldn't even touch Shuichi. That job was for his puppet. Tohma chuckled and eventually crescendoed until he was laughing an insane laughter for no one to hear. He wanted so bad to hurt Shuichi right then and there for making Eiri turn on him, but knew he had to wait. Eiri would be keeping Shuichi under lock and key until he was sure that the pink fairy was safe enough to let out. He would give the couple a few months of freedom until he would strike.

3 Months Later:

Shuichi and Yuki were an even stronger couple then before. They went out on dates often and showed their affections in public, earning even more media discussion about them. They had also moved back in together, sharing the bed and talking out their problems like any real couple would do. It had taken a little more than 2 months for Shuichi to build up the courage to tell Yuki what had actually happened when Ryuichi and Tohma had gotten into a fight in Tohma's office. Yuki was horrified by the story and vowed to hurt Tohma the first chance he got the green eyed bastard alone. Shuichi ended up calming Yuki down from a bloody rampage and told him not to worry about it and that nothing would happen… or so he thought.

Suguru was called often into his cousin's office for the confidential meetings after Tohma figured out Yuki didn't believe him. Suguru and Shuichi ended up becoming close friends, just about as close as Shuichi and Hiro. He also found out that his liking of Shuichi was nothing more than a passing crush. Hiro started turning over to the dark side and started having feelings of more than a friend for Suguru. Of course Suguru, being as dense as he is, didn't know that but Shuichi used his keen ability to read his best friend's emotions and figured out himself even though Hiro fervently denied all accusations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakano and K were holding Shuichi late against his will, saying something about him not working hard enough. Shuichi excused himself from the Studio room and yawned as he trudged through the white halls of NG to the men's restroom. Shuichi looked around cautiously to make sure no one was there, but didn't know why he wanted no one there. Once he was sure he was alone, he flipped out his cell phone from his blue jean pocket and speed dialed Yuki's number.

"Yeah?" Yuki answered.

"Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be home late so don't wait up for me." Shuichi pouted a little through his words. He heard Yuki chuckle and smiled softly.

"All right. Be careful okay? I love you." Yuki spoke the word that strained Shuichi and his relationship in the past. Shuichi's heart nearly jumped out from his chest in joy, but he calmed himself.

"You know I will. I love you too. Bye."

"See you later." Shuichi hung up and dumped the phone back into his pocket. A tear slipped down his tanned face and Shuichi started laughing.

'_He actually loves me.'_ Shuichi squealed girlishly. He made his way to the mirrors to his left and stared at his reflection. The salty tear tickled his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He shook out all traces of crying before making his way back to the studio. He didn't even get to walk into the door before it flung open and K shoved a pistol to Shuichi's head. Shuichi stared up at K's eyes curiously, causing K to falter. Shuichi shrugged and slipped past K and into the door, knowing he would have to stay for at least a few more hours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The streets of Tokyo were empty with the exception of one or two cars every once in a while. Shuichi was dead tired since Bad Luck was shut up in NG working on 2 songs for their next album. Shuichi yawned into his hand and tears stung his eyes from sleepiness. The streetlights blew off and the hair on the back of Shuichi's neck flew up. He grew fearful and started pacing faster down the street. Light cracks in the air had Shuichi turning at the speed of light to identify what it was. Shuichi saw Yuki and his apartment down the street and he grinned as he all but ran to his destination… but he was destined to never make it back in one piece.

3 masked men came up behind their unsuspecting victim and one pushed a chloroform soaked washcloth over Shuichi's nose while holding Shuichi's hands behind his back. Shuichi struggled and screamed into the chloroform washcloth to no avail. His eyes rolled up into his head and he lost all control over his body. He fell backwards into the strangers arms, out cold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki bounced his knee up and down in anxiety. Why wasn't Shuichi home yet? Surely, he wasn't still at NG. Yuki cautiously picked up his cord phone and dialed his lover's friend's phone number.

"Hello?" Hiro asked.

"Is Shuichi there?" Yuki prayed to whatever Gods were out there that Shuichi was in fact there. Apparently there were no Gods after all.

"No. Shuichi isn't here." Yuki's heart plummeted to the very pit of his existence. His chest burned and ached and he dropped the phone in shock.

"Wait what's going on?" Hiro talked into the phone. Yuki couldn't hear anything anymore other than his thoughts. Shuichi wouldn't go anywhere other than Hiro's house in such a short time. He ran out of the apartment, not even bothering to shut the door. Let people take what they want. All he was worried about was Shuichi. Yuki ran through all of Tokyo, searching for his lover. In all the places that he searched, his lover was not there. Yuki knew of one other place where Shuichi might be. The park where they met. Yuki frantically ran to the park and stopped at the bench where his lover sat before. Once again, Shuichi was not there.

'_No…'_ Yuki's heart broke in two and he fell to his hands and knees. Tears slipped out of his eyes as his chest tightened. Where did Shuichi go? The pain was too much to handle and Yuki screamed out into the night, letting his anger and sadness pour out of him in waves. His arms shook from the force of his screams and nearly gave out. He screamed until his voice cracked and wouldn't yell anymore. The saddened Yuki picked himself up from the frigid concrete and onto the dark bench where he and Shuichi sat everyday in the past 3 months. He curled up in a ball and cried in agony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cell phone shrilled into the silence of the NG office. A hand reached out and put it to the listener's ear.

"We have him." The person spoke to the listener. A grin spread across Tohma's pale and malicious face, knowing he would have what he wanted.


	10. Author's Note 8D

Okay this goes for both my Untitled story and my Torn Inbetween Two Worlds story… I'm finally back after a what? Two year hiatus? Wow that seemed like a long time. Well anyways, I'm going to be rewriting the Untitled story, adding more things to it (description and stuff) and for TWBTW, I'm going to be adding more chapters yay! Hopefully I'll try to update every two weeks, considering I'm insanely busy. Well anyways, I just wanted to share the news.

Mei


End file.
